What You Can Find In The Forest
by Construct Master
Summary: Aaron is looking for a place to settle down, and it looksl like Undella Town is just too busy. But before they leave, Aaron overhears a conversation about the sighting of a rare Pokemon - A Meloetta. This is set PRIOR to A Loss And A Return. Originally supposed to be a Oneshot, it ended up getting bigger. Enjoy! (Family Genre is pretty much the closest thing, so I went with it.)
1. Chapter 1 - Undella

**This is a story I have based on the characters of A Loss and a Return. This is likely going to happen with most of my oneshots; the characters either coming from ALAAR or currently knocked-out Ryan's Journey. If you want to view my Pokemon stories, I suggest reading those 2 first. Also, this is set **_**prior **_**to ALAAR. Thanks for viewing, and enjoy!**

Aaron needed a place to stay. Not just for the night; he could pay for that with his Pokemon earnings. He needed a place to settle down and live, somewhere quiet, no big gym, ideally with beach access and a forest to visit. Right now, Undella town was looking mighty nice.

Aaron Truman had just arrived here an hour ago. After visiting the Pokecenter to heal his Pokemon, he was walking around town to learn about it, see what residences and attractions it had to offer. His Luxio paced alongside him, resisting the urge to explore and sniff every nook and cranny around him – well, mostly.

"Luxio! We'll eat soon, get back here!" Luxio reluctantly walked back from the pizza place to his trainer. Sitting down and looking up at Aaron, he gave him his best puppy eyes.

Aaron sighed and smiled, patting Luxio on the head. "Not going to work this time, Luxio." The Pokemon frowned and resumed following Aaron as he walked along.

As Aaron walked, he thought through what he saw. It was late summer, and the town seemed only moderately populated. It looked like there was about a half-and-half mix of tourists and regular residents. The beach was less than a quarter-mile from the town, and people were still swimming in the waters; waters that were cooling but still warm enough to be welcome.

The young teenager came out of the commercial areas to the residential area. However, half the houses appeared to be available for rent. As Aaron passed a larger home, he saw the roof of a large building previously hidden. Curious, he accelerated his pace, Luxio easily keeping up.

As the pair crested the hill, they were met by the sight of an impressive white structure, apparently a very luxurious home. Parked outside was a white limo.

"Wow.." Aaron breathed. "Hey Luxio, how would you like to live here?"

"Lux! Lux!" the Pokemon cried, pawing the ground. Aaron could tell he wanted to get closer.

"Alright, Luxio, we can take a look. But any "Private Property" signs and we head back, okay?"

"Luxio!"

* * *

><p>After walking down the other side of the hill, the Trainer and his Pokemon stood just outside the grounds. Aaron noticed a sign near the entrance, standing by the mailbox. Coming over, he read the lettering.<p>

"Residence of Pokemon Champion Cynthia."

Aaron stepped back a bit. "Ok Luxio, we should probably go. You still hungry?"

Luxio's expression changed to that of remorse on the first sentence, delight on the second. Whipping around to his master, he nodded excitedly.

Aaron laughed. "Ok, ok! Let's go find something to eat."

* * *

><p>After purchasing a pair of large pizzas, Aaron and Luxio had walked over one of several picnic tables spread loosely along the beach. Though he had put them in their Pokeballs upon entering the town, Aaron now released his team onto the beach. For now, that team consisted of an Eevee and an Emolga.<p>

Opening the pizza boxes, taking out some berries and setting out the water bottles he carried with him, he decreed, "Alright guys, eat up!"

Luxio and Eevee immediately dug in, while Emolga and Aaron waited until the initial rush was over before picking up a slice.

Aaron generally didn't feed his Pokemon simple Pokefood, preferring to at least give them berries and vegetables. He actually used it as a bit of a training method for new Pokemon, if the new guy saw the nice food the others ate, he'd have to listen to Aaron to get it. This way, his friends were obedient _and _well-fed. After a while, the don't-listen-get-Pokefood idea fell away for the closer of Aaron's Pokemon. Mostly.

As he and his Pokemon ate, Aaron considered Undella town as a home. The location was great, being so close to the beach AND White Forest, though perhaps that was the problem. Aaron saw clear evidence that this place was packed with tourists in the summer, something Aaron was not a fan of. Seeing that this was a vacation spot for the champion of the Pokemon League also meant it would have several trainers and admirers whenever Cynthia was in town. No, it was looking like Undella would be too busy for Aaron half the year, though sadly perfect the other half.

By now the pizza and berries had pretty much been demolished, with 3 happy Pokemon and 1 satisfied trainer to show for it. Aaron stood and picked up the empty water bottles and pizza boxes, dispensing of the later in a trash can. Beckoning his Pokemon, he said, "Come on guys, let's find a place to sleep. We'll head north tomorrow; Lucanosa Town sounds nice."

Luxio whimpered a little before following. Aaron took notice and asked, "What's wrong Luxio? You want to live here?"

"Lux, Luxio!" was the hopeful response.

"Sorry Luxio," Aaron said, "It's just going to be too busy during the summer. I need the chance for quiet summer days, and I don't think that'll happen here."

`As the group of four walked down the road towards a promising-looking hotel, they passed a slower-moving duo; what looked like a pair of friends. As they overtook them, Aaron managed to hear what they were saying for a moment.

"Really? Who?" Said one.

"I think it was a bug catcher sneaking through the woods, from what I remember," was the other's answer.

"Wow! How about that, a Legendary Pokemon, just a little ways from Undella!"

The mention of Legendary caught Aaron's attention, and he slowed down to match the pair's pace. He tapped one on the shoulder, making him turn around.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you mention a Legendary Pokemon nearby. I haven't heard about it, could you enlighten me?"

One of the strangers seemed reluctant to speak, but the one Aaron had originally inquired smiled and said, "Sure! I heard earlier today that a bug catcher was trying to move as quietly as possible through the White Forest just south of here, trying to find a rare bug-type. Instead, he saw a Legendary Pokemon; I think there are only a few dozen in the entire world!

Aaron asked, "Which Legendary was it?"

The response that came: "Meloetta."

** Okay, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it turned out this was just too long. Those of you who have read A Loss and a Return can guess the end result here, but just how it happens you'll have to see. Read on!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Research

**Yes I posted this at the same time. I've been itching to write this all day, a chapter break isn't going to stop me!**

After saying goodbye to the pair of friends, Aaron had booked a room at a hotel and immediately gone to it. Upon entry Emolga had gone to bed, Luxio choosing to stare out the 5th-story window over Undella, head rested on paws. Aaron instead had taken out his computer, heading first to

"MELOETTA: THE MELODY POKEMON.

Meloetta is a dual Normal and Psychic type Legendary Pokemon. About a dozen Meloettas have been sighted; only one is known to have a trainer. Though a rather powerful Pokemon, Meloettas are best known for their singing ability. It is said, and evidence exists, that the beautiful song of a Meloetta can put an end to or postpone most arguments and calm crying animals or infants. Meloettas also have two forms, known as Aria and Pirouette. Pirouette form is a Normal/Fighting type. These Pokemon, unless willing, are extremely resistant to Pokeballs. Because of their rarity, the majority of this data was collected from only one example, the only one owned by a trainer."

Scroll down to the subcategories list, click "NATURE."

"Meloettas are generally kind but timid Pokemon. If you earn their trust, they can be helpful, friendly, and pleasant. The hard part is earning their trust. If you locate one, simply getting a Meloetta to approach you willingly can be hard. Since they can turn invisible as they wish, anything that scares or surprises them is often not met with retaliation, but disappearance. Attempts to capture them are as of yet always fruitless, as the Pokemon will both disappear and if necessary confuse the attacking Pokemon; it's Psychic and Confusion attacks being especially strong. In Pirouette form, its Fighting-type moves will usually fend off the Pokemon. Pokeballs, even the Master Ball, can be resisted by this Legendary.

Our best guess to capture it would be to not capture it, but befriend it. Patience will undeniably be needed."

"Vee?"

Aaron was jerked out of his reading to see Eevee had jumped on his lap. The Pokemon curled up against Aaron's stomach. Smiling, Aaron stroked the little guy, feeling his slow, rhythmic breathing. Turning off his computer, he spoke quietly.

"Hey Eevee, how about tomorrow we go the forest?"

Eevee looked up at his trainer and smiled back. "Ee-vee!"

Aaron continued to pet Eevee, thinking about tomorrow.

**I think I'll cap off the chapter here, but I'm not done yet!**


	3. Chapter 3 - White Forest

**And so it continues, the following morning. Oh, one thing to note, in my Pokemon stories Meloetta has genders. Of course.**

"Emolga, emo!" cried the electric squirrel as he sailed through the air. From his starting point on a branch he made a direct course to Aaron's head. Landing precisely and gently, he rested for a moment on his trainer's noggin.

"Enjoying yourself Emolga?" Aaron asked his passenger. It sure seemed the others were. Luxio and Eevee were running basically everywhere within a sight radius of Aaron. Their friend's decision to visit White Forest was met with no opposition, and Aaron actually had to put Eevee in his Pokeball for a little while to keep him from dashing away in Undella Town.

Aaron himself was glad to be here. He came to give his Pokemon and himself a day of rest, but he also had an ulterior motive – Meloetta. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could catch a glance of the small singer. He wasn't dead-set though, and not hugely expecting his wish to be met.

After walking down the path, Aaron and friends turned off the main path to explore a bit. Luxio was charged with excitement **(Punpunpun)**, and upon Aaron's approval rushed ahead in a run. Emolga meanwhile extracted pleasure by flitting from branch to branch above Aaron's head.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron finally found a place to sit down. They reached a small clearing, largely overshadowed by one of the few massive trees in the forest. It was these trees that gave White Forest its name. Appearing to be a hybrid of an oak and a birch tree, it was thick like an old oak but colored white and smooth like a birch.

Aaron walked over to the tree and slowly sat down against the smooth bark. Speaking to Eevee and Emolga, he said, "Hey guys, you can go explore if you want, just don't go too far, and come back in a few hours or if you hear me calling, okay?"

Emolga nodded at Aaron and flew off, but Eevee stayed by Aaron, once again curling up in his lap.

"I guess you want to stay with me, Eevee?"

The Normal type responded with a simple "Vee.."

Aaron smiled; he couldn't help it, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Eevee, how would like a Legendary on our team?" He said. "I do have that Ultra ball I've saved for someone really special, but I got it before I found you guys. Maybe today we'll see Meloetta, and we can befriend it, and then we'll have someone to sing you to sleep…."

Aaron wasn't planning on this, but just saying it made him feel like he was telling a child a bedtime story, like telling your daughter she'll be your princess, no matter how she turns out. As the two rested, Aaron dropped off to sleep, but Eevee stayed half awake, thinking and looking at nothing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Eevee was about to fall asleep. He thought he saw Luxio dash past a few minutes ago, but it didn't weigh much on his mind. His eyes already closed, the world was fading away when he heard music. Waking up, Eevee didn't move until his ears confirmed it: Someone was humming.<p>

Raising his head from his paws, the little Pokemon looked around. Seeing nothing, he realized the melody was coming from above. Looking up, Eevee saw nothing to explain the humming in the branches. Wait, what was that?

Sitting in the crook of two larger branches was a small Pokemon with green hair, a black upper body and white legs. Its eyes were closed. Eevee recognized it; it was that thing Aaron was looking at last night on his computer. I wonder if that's what he was talking about?

Eevee nudged Aaron, whispering, "Eevee, eev. Eevee!"

Aaron drew a particularly large breath before his eyes opened, looking at Eevee. "Hey little guy, what's up? What's that music?

Eevee pointed his nose up the tree. Aaron followed his gaze and almost gasped. He breathed oh-so-quietly, "Oh, wow.."

The Meloetta in the tree stopped humming and opened its eyes. Looking down, its gaze met Aaron's. And stayed there. Neither moved, surprised at each other's presence, and waiting for the other to do something.

Aaron was completely at a loss at what to do; he didn't think that he'd see Meloetta without it immediately running away. The stareoff continued for a few more seconds before Aaron thought of something to say.

"You don't have to stop singing."


	4. Chapter 4 - Meloetta

The Meloetta continued to stare. It remained silent, apparently unwilling to take Aaron up on his offer.

Aaron may not have been moving, but his heart and brain were working overtime, though not accomplishing anything amazing. Aaron wanted to get the Pokemon to do something, but not scare it off. Eevee meanwhile had decided to just watch.

"Um, I have no idea what to say, I really wasn't expecting to see you."

Silence.

"I really liked your humming, it was nice." Aaron almost slapped himself for thinking up something so cliché.

More silence.

"I'm not going to hurt you."_ 'Can I come up with anything other than clichés it has to have heard before!?'_

The Meloetta looked at him a few more seconds. Then, it blinked and flew off without a sound, disappearing into the trees.

This time, Aaron did slap himself. "Great," He said aloud. "My first look at a wild Legendary Pokemon and it flies away."

"Vee!" Says Eevee, smiling and pawing at his leg. It really seemed to be an encouragement.

Aaron sighed, then said, "Oh well, I guess Meloetta are really shy. Or it thought I was an idiot."

After calling back Emolga and Luxio, he decided to join in their fun, and several hours and a few 'accidental' shocks later, everyone was tired and happy. Heading back to Undella Town, Aaron looked at his Pokemon. "Hey guys, we're in no hurry. Want to come back to the forest tomorrow?"

"Emol, emolga!" "Luxio, lux lux!" "Ee-vee!"

Aaron smiled. "Guess so."

As the group walked back to Undella town, someone was carefully studying them, watching their behavior, their demeanor, just how they acted. Guess who?

**That was fun. And hard. I was literally as at a loss as Aaron to begin with, I had no idea how to make him interact with a legendary Pokemon. I must have sat at my computer for 10 minutes before I thought of something. Speaking of sitting, I've been here at least 3.5 hours. Titanfall can wait, I'm finishing this. I'd estimate 1-2 chapters left.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Agreement

A few hearty meals and a night's sleep later, Aaron and his Pokemon were headed back to White Forest. The trip through misty route 14 was uneventful save for the attack of a wild Golduck. This threat was easily dispatched with a few bolts from Emolga and Luxio. Upon reaching the forest, Aaron decided to head for the same White Forest tree he was at yesterday, on the way-off chance the Meloetta would come back.

Once they got there, Aaron once again sent off his Pokemon, but this time Eevee went with them. As they left, it looked like he and Emolga were playing a game where the objective for the Normal type was to follow the flier as closely as possible.

Rather than going to sleep, Aaron took out his Pokedex and computer from his bag. His Pokedex was a special one, built with a USB plugin. This way, Aaron could plug it into his laptop and scroll through it on his computer's screen. This is what he did now, passing the time by looking at the Pokemon found around Lacunosa town.

Awhile later, Aaron was lingering on the Absol entry, intrigued, when he heard some rustling in the leaves. Looking up, he saw nothing. Looking to the left, he saw nothing. Looking to the right, a Meloetta stared him in the face.

Aaron froze, looking back at the returned Legendary. The two looked at each other, again waiting for something to happen. Aaron thought, _'Okay, what to say, what the heck do I say? Maybe just openness will do something._'

Slowly, Aaron began speaking. "Okay, I'm going to be completely honest. I would love to catch you. I even have an Ultra Ball in my bag I've kept for a special Pokemon. But I don't want you to feel threatened. I have 3 other Pokemon I keep with me usually, you saw Eevee yesterday, but they are my friends too. They're almost like family to me. Right now, I'm exploring the World, looking for a place to settle down with my Pokemon. If you do come, I won't treat you harshly, and I know my Pokemon won't either. In fact, I think Eevee would love to have you along.

So that's it. That's really all there is to it," Aaron finished, still looking at the Meloetta.

He waited for a very long 15 seconds before the Meloetta smiled. "Eh-ta, Meloetta."

Aaron blinked, and said, "I..What does that mean? Do you not want to come?"

The Meloetta shook its head, still smiling.

"You want to think it over?"

Another no, accompanied by a giggle.

Aaron gulped. "You..You want to be my Pokemon?"

"Meloetta!" The small Pokemon nodded.

Aaron was shocked. His brain was working overtime to do nothing but experience awe at the fact that a Legendary Pokemon just _agreed _to be his. After a few seconds Meloetta walked over to Aaron's bag and looked at Aaron. "Melo?"

"Oh, right, the Pokeball," Aaron snapped out of his stupor. Hands slightly shaking, he felt through the backpack and took out the white, black and gold ball. Pointing it at Meloetta, he pressed the button.

Meloetta dematerialized into a red mist and flew into the Pokeball. The ball vibrated only once, then clicked. Aaron just looked at the ball, before remembering what was in it and releasing Meloetta again. As Meloetta rematerialized, she smiled at Aaron again, hands behind her back. Cocking her head, she said, "Eh-ta?"

Aaron had no idea what she was saying. From the expectant look, he guessed, _'It wants me to give her a name!' _Speaking aloud, he said:

"Um, if you want me to give you a name, I'm not sure I want to yet. I know nothing about you, what you like and don't like. Come to think of it, I don't know if you're a boy or a girl."

The Meloetta giggled and drew a symbol on the ground. It appeared to be a stick figure without legs and a large head. The symbol ran through Aaron's brain before it clicked.

"Oh," He said to the Pokemon. "You're a girl, right?"

Meloetta nodded.

"Okay, Meloetta. How about I introduce you to my team? They should be around here somewhere."

"Meloetta!"

What Aaron didn't know was that Meloetta had already seen Luxio, Emolga, and Eevee. Yesterday she had followed Aaron back to Undella Town, invisible. She had followed Aaron through the whole day and night, sleeping on the air conditioner as it blew warm air, inches away from a sleepy Luxio. She had learned how he acted, how he treated others, how he treated his Pokemon. She saw Aaron was good to them, courteous to other people, and his words to her showed that he wasn't one of the trainers who had only wanted a trophy, something to parade in front of friends. Those trainers only got a disabled Pokeball and fainted Pokemon for their trouble. Aaron cared. Aaron was someone Meloetta wanted to travel with, to be friends with.

As the two went to find the others, Meloetta started humming.

**Wow. That. Felt. Great. And took about 4 and a half hours straight. Just like A Loss and a Return, I'm about out of words at this point.**

** Again, please leave a review! I'd love to see what I can improve. Also, I said most of my oneshots would be based of ALAAR and Ryan's journey, but I think ALAAR will be the dominant source. BUT. I am reserving a few certain Pokemon I want in my tales (Ahem..Genesect..Cough) for Ryan. Finally, I..nope. Out of words. Good night everybody.**


End file.
